


家

by Blackbird_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, 一家人就该齐齐整整, 很尽力想暖呼呼起來, 溫丁丁生日快乐！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 想试着写点暖呼呼的生日贺文，但是果然还是有点不太擅长这方面的感觉啊...总之生日快乐啊温丁丁！





	家

当日历上的日子越来越接近他们悄悄记下的日子时，他们自己也说不出为什么会紧张，为一个可能自己也不太记得这个生日的人的生日而紧张。

猎人本就不是会长命百岁的职业，更别说悠闲了。猎魔令他们的生活远离了大部分的节日与庆祝活动，他们没有这个精力或时间去搞这些。其中最忙的猎人莫过于是Winchester家的了，他们总是在逃离死亡、拯救被他们搞砸的世界，而这些麻烦事占据了他们生命的大部分时间，鲜少给出可以让他们彻彻底底喘口气的休息时间。  
现在他们却打算迎接一个生日。

一个属于Dean Winchester的生日。

他们甚至不惜动用一切会令他起疑的方法去支开他，只为有时间可以聚在一起去研究到底一个正常的生日该准备什么东西。“你觉得Dean真的会喜欢吗？”“不用怀疑！”虽说接二连三的事情一直在折腾着他们，可是在这个提议出来后，日子便似是有点新期昐了“派或者蛋糕？”“两样都要，我们全都要。”

Sam和Mary在之前一直在翻着他们的电话簿和名片，循着上头的名字拨去给他们认识的猎人们说要搞上一个派对。一个秘密派对。Castiel和Jack则是在厨房里看着那一段又一段的甜点视频在努力研究，即使一举一动也依足了视频中的女人说的，可他们仍然无法得知他们那一堆堆的失败品到底是从何而来的问题。而猎人们与天启世界而来的他们则费着心去处理自己手头上的所有事情，以便把那个日子给温家空出来。

久违的一月二十四日。

Mary早有预谋地带走了Dean，一份热腾腾的三文治与一杯咖啡，勉勉强强满足了他睡了一晚上而空簜簜的胃部后便把还有点迷糊的他塞上了车。Dean连想反抗的话也说不出，嘴里尚咬着的芝士三文治比绑架用的胶带更能直接堵住他的话，那句含糊不清的“妈！”则直接被无视，他手舞足蹈似是想反抗的动作也被强行压进车里，不得不循着母亲的意愿与她一起在大清早离开了温暖的地堡。

待Sam进到厨房时，Cass正帮Jack系着围裙带子，他抬头看了眼Sam后也只是问了句“确定Dean已经离开了？”得到了肯定的回应便开始放松起来，把那本他们汇聚了不少教程精髓的笔记本从厨房水糟下取回来。

他们今天的工作并不少，毕竟一个派对需要的蛋糕与派断然也不可能是仅仅一个。然而之前练习落在他们身上的那股洗不去的奶油味却是在暗示着所有人他们俩绝对可以完成一个大份量的“订单”。烘焙食品的香气随着焗炉那一下又一下的叮声而逐渐浓郁起来，Jack在只是不知什么时候在外头的猎人们有不少都溜了进来，在第一个被涂了一脸奶油开始反抗的时候便已经把一个二人合作的工作变成了多人团队合作游戏。

战争对抗型那种。

待外出的Dean他们回来时，情况更是已经控制不住了。Dean手上提着四大袋啤酒地慢慢跟着Mary的步伐，然而他能控制住自己在看见地堡的惨况也不会把啤酒全摔了，大概是因为他多年锻练出来的强健的心理质素了？

“嘿，你们支开我就是为了把地堡给拆掉吗？Sam你也不阻止一下？”只是话还没说完，也不知道是谁先起手把奶油给试着丢过去...有人说可能是Jack，有人说可能是Bobby，但这已经无从考究了，反正奶油之战已经彻底开打了！

勇士冲锋把奶油抹在了其他人身上，然后又中了不知道从哪飞过来的一摊奶油。这场战争彷佛不把所有人都搞得油油腻腻又甜呼呼是不会停下的。不管你躲在桌子底下还是谁的背后，这里也绝对不会有安全的地方，在奶油面前只有把对方也拖下水的渴望。结盟？不存在的。

待他们痛痛快快地满足了难得出现的孩子气时，地堡早已被搞得一塌糊涂，满地滑溜的奶油以及黏稠的果酱，一个单单看着便知道有多难打扫干净的画面。可现在也没有人有心思去管怎样打扫了，毕竟现在他们甚至也没有心思去管会不会把自己弄得更脏，全都或坐或躺在了各个可以容他们恢复体力与心情的地方。

“叮——！”在安静下来的时候，厨房里传出的声音就显得格外奇怪了。他们看向厨房的方向，Sam却端着了一大盘pizza出来，很明显是外卖的那种类型。他的身上干干净净，一看便知道他刚刚绝对是溜走去避开了这场莫名奇妙的战争，还顺便洗了澡。因为连他身后端着蛋糕的Castiel身上也有明显的奶油糊在了他的头发上，但他不但干干净净，身上还有着淡淡的洗浴香波的味道，这个逃兵！

“Dean下去——”他推了推整个人躺在了桌上的Dean，再因为端着pizza不能反抗的原因而被喊着“Sammy girl”的哥哥给重新糊上了一个奶油大花脸。他挑挑眉但还是只能骂上一句“Jerk”再被已经对接如流地回敬上一句“Bitch”。  
混混乱乱的一天，可是平日冷清的地堡难得地添上了点人气而不在平日一样死气沉沉，终是更似一个家。

生日快乐，Dean Winchester.


End file.
